


Synchronize

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, im kanoshin trash, semi nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was Shuuya’s idea.</p><p>Shuuya’s mind must be the deepest, darkest place on the entirety of the planet, because these kinds of ideas don’t originate from just anyone.</p><p>Then again, it wasn’t like the rest of the gang was much better. After all, they had all agreed to it.</p><p>Which explained why Shintaro was sitting cross legged, watching a bottle spin its way around the table. It was just an empty root beer bottle, nothing too special, but the empty object was surely going to be his death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronize

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kanoshin trash and i have no excuse
> 
> if you want to request anything to my drabble blog, please do so!! (kanoshin... kanoshin... [heavy breathing])
> 
> http://rxxshintaro.tumblr.com/
> 
> the dan uses first names in this bc that's really cute. this is set after the fifth novel, post summertime record, etc.

It was Shuuya’s idea.

Shuuya’s mind must be the deepest, darkest place on the entirety of the planet, because these kinds of ideas don’t originate from just anyone.

Then again, it wasn’t like the rest of the gang was much better. After all, they had all agreed to it.

Which explained why Shintaro was sitting cross legged, watching a bottle spin its way around the table. It was just an empty root beer bottle, nothing too special, but the empty object was surely going to be his death.

The rules were simple, Shuuya had explained with that shit-eating grin he kept plastered on his face 24/7.

One, you have to kiss your target on the lips. No cheek kisses.

Two, it has to be for at least 3 seconds.

And three, perhaps the worst rule, if you chicken out or break the rules three times, the next person you land on has to go in the closet with you for seven minutes. No chickening out.

The first time Shintaro had chickened out, it was because he landed on Momo. (“That’s my sister!” “What’s your point? Kousuke kissed Tsubomi!”)

The second time, the bottle spun and landed on Hibiya. Who he promptly rejected for obvious reasons. (“I’m pretty sure this isn’t even legal! I’m eighteen, come on…!” “I tried to tell you old hags that I didn’t want to play, but no one listened to me!”)

The third time, he had landed on Kousuke. And really, he had been planning on doing it. Kousuke seemed… clean, he supposed. But as Shintaro had leaned across the table, he managed to catch a glimpse of Mary’s panicked and devastated expression, and swearing under his breath, he backed away.

The fourth time the bottle of death span around the wooden table, he was nearly sweating, his hands gripping tightly at his sides as he bit harshly at his lower lip. It slowly, almost lethargically made its way past Momo, past Haruka, past Mary, until it halted to a stop just in front of Shuuya.

His head dropped to rest between his knees almost immediately, letting out a loud groan as Shuuya laughed in response.

"Ah, Shin, that means we have to go into the closet, don’t we? Seeing as you chickened out three times, and all…" He said, the static grin remaining firmly in place. The boy didn’t even seem phased by it, though knowing Shuuya, he was probably shaking. It was just that no one could see it.

Takane was snickering lightly, nudging Shintaro in the side like the horrible person she was.

"Seems your luck has run out, master."

Shintaro peered up to glare at her, kicking her lightly in the shin. If there was one good thing about having Takane out in the open, it was that he could give her the flicks in the forehead that she rightfully deserved.

"Shut up, don’t call me master. That’s gross."

"Whatever you say, master."

Perhaps the most disturbing look was the soft grin that Kousuke was giving Shuuya, which if Shuuya noticed, didn’t openly acknowledge. The blond boy stood up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and taking several long strides in the direction of the coat closet. The heels of his black boots clunked loudly on the wooden floor. Turning around, he grinned at Shintaro widely.

"Shall we go?"

Grumbling some words under his breath, Shintaro stood up, leaving his red jacket draped over Momo’s head as he walked off. While Shuuya had suggested the game, Momo had whole-heartedly backed him up. She was just as much at fault here as Shuuya was.

Luckily enough, the closet was in the main hallway, a short walk away from the living room. Shuuya propped open the door for him and with the call from Haruka announcing their time was starting  _now_ , Shuuya tugged on the front of his shirt and he stumbled into the darkness of the small room, nearly falling on the other in the process.

The room was silent, dark. It would be completely still if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew that Shuuya was watching him quietly, waiting to see what he’d do.

The thing about Shuuya was that after he had apologised and told him the truth, all of his actions suddenly made sense.

The way that he glanced around at the world when he thought no one was watching him.

The way he pulled ahead a few paces of the rest of the gang in public areas, as if he’s afraid of what will happen if he lets someone else go first.

The way that the smile of his was always locked in place, unmoving, unchanging. As if it was painted on.

It took him a long time to realise that that’s just what it was- painted. Like a carefully crafted porcelain mask.

And even now, in this darkness, he could feel the other’s warm breath just slightly brushing against his face, several inches away from him.

"Shin, you seem really nervous! Don’t tell me you’ve never kissed anyone!"

After taking all of these facts into account, it only seemed logical to reach out and pinch his forearm.

With a quick gasp, Shuuya’s mask broke and shattered against the polished wood of the closet’s floor. It was only in the dim lighting that he could see the dull constellations of scars littering his face, the heavy bags under his eyes, his slightly panicked expression. Shintaro slowly brought his hand up to the boy’s face, forcing himself to ignore how Shuuya flinched as if he were about to be slapped.

"You have scars."

"I know."

"From who?"

Shuuya was silent. Shintaro cleared his throat.

"We don’t have to kiss or anything… I mean, I get it if you don’t want to kiss me. I’ve done some things to you, too. If you still hate me, Shuuya, I get it," Shintaro shrugged. And it really was the hardest thing ever to pretend like it didn’t hurt to force the words out, because ‘Shuuya’ and ‘hate’ are two words that should never be in the same sentence.

Slowly, the boy shook his head.

"I don’t hate you."

There was a strange feeling just then, as if a weight was lifted off of his chest and tossed to the side. He spoke up again after a few seconds.

"… You said that you’ve kissed more people than you have fingers when we were out there. That was a lie, wasn’t it?" Shintaro’s tone remained low, quiet. As if he was afraid that if he brought his volume up even slightly, Shuuya would get scared and leave.

The other laughed once.

"Yeah. You know me. Forever the liar," He said, his tone slightly bitter.

Shintaro shrugged again, leaning back against the coats and the various sizes of winter boots.

"Like I said, you don’t have to do anything. I mean, it’s not like I’ve kissed anyone, either. It’s not a big deal."

Shintaro closed his eyes, fully intending to just rest until the seven minutes were up, when the sound of fabric shifting caused him to open his eyes. When he did so, he came face to face with a nervous, blushing Shuuya.

It was just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

He could feel his own cheeks heat up as the boy’s hands slid up to rest on his face, his soft fingertips gently smoothing over his skin before Shuuya leaned forwards and let his forehead rest on his.

They were so close together that Shintaro could feel the other’s breath on his face, coming out in quick puffs. He smelled like the mint gum he had been chewing earlier, popping bubbles as he suggested that they all play this stupid game.

Their lips less than two centimeters apart, Shintaro glanced up and locked gazes with the blond boy. Even in this darkness, Shuuya’s eyes stood out brilliantly, bright amber and illuminating. Dazzling. Shuuya had really nice eyes, why hadn’t he noticed before?

Maybe it’s because they’ve never been this close. Shintaro had never been this close to anyone, and he’d be willing to bet that Shuuya hadn’t either.

He wasn’t sure who took the final step to close the distance between them, but it didn’t seem to matter as their lips finally,  _finally,_ pressed together.

Shuuya’s lips were soft, much like everything about him. The boy kissed Shintaro almost desperately, his mouth slanting and moving against his own as he felt the fingers tangling in his thick, dark hair. And in turn, he slowly wrapped his arms around the other’s lower back, tugging him close, close enough so that their chests pressed against each other and he could feel the steady thudding of Shuuya’s heart against his chest. It beat like a metronome, picking up speed at a rather rapid pace.

The boy shifted in front of Shintaro, moving over to climb on top of his lap and wrap his legs around his back. He could feel Shuuya’s hands trembling as they brushed against the back of his neck, as if he were nervous, something that Shintaro couldn’t blame him for in the slightest. Tentatively, he nipped at the blond’s upper lip, running his tongue over it in apology, only to hear Shuuya groan quietly and at about that point, he threw his sense of self out the window and pushed his tongue between the other’s slightly parted lips.

He could hear Shuuya’s breathing picking up, feel how his chest was rising more rapidly than it was before as he mapped out the boy’s mouth, memorizing exactly how it felt to kiss him because this would surely be his only chance to do so. Shintaro moaned into the kiss, his hands coming down to grip at the underside of Shuuya’s thighs.

Eventually, he parted for air, and the slightly disappointed look he got from the other was enough to make him flush a deep shade of red and press a trail of kisses from the corner of the boy’s mouth to his jawline to his pulse, savouring how Shuuya tugged lightly at his hair and the soft noises he made. Shintaro felt the other’s pulse beating just beneath his lips and for a moment, he stopped to glance at the other.

"Is this okay? Are you okay?"

Shuuya nodded briskly, his hair rumpled and his cheeks red.

"Yeah. I’m good. Keep going."

Shintaro bobbed his head, biting softly at his neck and dipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of Shuuya’s pants. The boy’s grip tightened in his hair before he wrapped his arms around his neck and rocked his hips up. With a bit of maneuvering, Shintaro managed to lift one of his legs above the other’s, and he could  _feel_ Shuuya’s erection pressing through his tight jeans and against his stomach.

It nearly drove him crazy.

He bucked his hips up, pressing his crotch against the other’s and moaning under his breath as they came into contact. If the quiet noises that Shuuya had made while they were kissing were incredible, they were nothing compared to how the boy responded to this, his entire body trembling and groaning  _loudly_ as Shintaro pressed their hips together. He supposed that Shuuya was something of a loud type, which was simultaneously adorable and arousing.

Shuuya tugged at his hair and pulled him up to kiss him deeply, rolling his hips against his arousal as he moaned. The sight was perfect as it was, and really, Shintaro could have died happily right then and he would have been okay with it, because at least he had the chance to kiss Shuuya Kano before he died.

"… Shin…"

The second he heard his name slip from between Shuuya’s lips, he groaned and kissed him again, only to pull away and pant against the other’s mouth. His heart was beating so fast that he felt as if he were about to explode, pressing small kisses to his lips between utters of Shuuya’s name.

And then Shuuya abruptly pulled away, moving off of him and activating his eye ability, bringing a finger to his lips.

Shintaro narrowed his eyes in confusion, only understanding what was going on when the door opened and plunged them back into the world of the light.

Mary stood in front of them, clutching at her wrists and examining them thoroughly.

"Ah. Your time is up…" The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly, as if she knew some sort of a secret.

Shintaro groaned in annoyance, his pants still rather tight and uncomfortable as he stood and walked back to the living room, Shuuya in stow slightly behind him.

The group turned as they entered, apparently having put the game away and watching some sort of comedy movie while they were gone. It certainly explained why they didn’t seem to hear either of their noises.

"Well?" Momo grinned widely, tossing Shintaro’s jacket back at his face.

Shuuya let out a laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Boooring! We just sat there! Really, it was pretty lame…" He shrugged, shaking his head. "But I guess that’s what happens when you do stuff like this!"

Haruka smiled, making room on the couch for the both of them to sit. “We put on a movie. Come watch with us.”

Shintaro obliged gladly, plopping down on the leather and covering his erection with his red jacket. A moment later, Shuuya slid beside him with a rather large blanket, tossing it over the both of them. He didn’t think much of it until he caught a glimpse of the boy’s expression, something completely serious and contemplative.

His heart nearly stopped beating in his chest when a hand snaked its way under the blanket and grabbed his own, intertwining their fingers tentatively. Shintaro briefly glanced at Shuuya, whose fake grin was back in place, his eyes fixated on the TV.

Shintaro looked over his form, a small smile coming over his features before he quietly squeezed the other’s hand.

And Shuuya squeezed back.


End file.
